Destiny unfolds
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: Through the Marauders era. Into the lives of Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and the gang. A typical story about romance, magic and true love. A Story all the way from first years till the end. My version of Harry Potter. Please read D and Review!
1. Hogwarts

_First year_

Lily Evans tugged onto her mother's hands and pulled her across the train station. Her eyes nervously darted trying to find platform 9 ¾. Frustrated and disappointed at not finding the platform she looked up at her mother's face scowling. Her parents looked worriedly around the station, watching and surveying the crown. Petunia was jumping up and down next to Lily, her face red with excitement.

"Do you think you can ask Professor Dumbledore to let me come to Hogwarts, Lily? Tell him I will be really good and that you will take care of me!"Petunia pleaded. Lily smiled at her brightly and nodded. Her mother bent down to Lily's height. Her bright red hair shone in the sunlight and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she gazed at her daughter lovingly.

"Lily dear, we don't know where platform 9 ¾ is, we'll stick around for a while, maybe the professor will turn up, what do you say?" Her mother asked. Lily nodded; feeling the wave of panic hit her. Tears threatened to fall as she saw the uncertainty in her mother's eyes. Petunia gazed at Lily confused and embraced her older sister in a hug. What if this was all a big joke? Lily felt the fear grip her tightly. She felt the tears start to stream down her face. She forced herself to remember the elderly wizard who came to inform them about Lily's magical talents. She made her smile tightly to Petunia who was looking very concerned.

"Alison , maybe we should ask someone if they know where platform 9 ¾ is, i don't know, maybe that would help?"Peter Evans asked his wife cautiously. His emerald eyes searched the Kings Cross Station for the sight of the Albus Dumbledore. Alison stared at him incredulously.

"If _these _people exist, Peter, i doubt platform nice and three- quarters will be of common knowledge." she whispered furiously. Peter gazed at Lily's green eyes and smiled at her convincingly.

"Look, I don't know Alison! Alright, it's seems like a better idea than standing her looking lost." He said resignedly. Lily bit her lip and looked around frustrated.

"Lost, did you say? Which platform are you looking for?"A broad and stout man asked. His blue eyes twinkled and his head was a shiny bald patch. Lily noticed his peculiar and out of the ordinary clothes, old fashioned London clothing, those you would find at a vintage store. She felt herself get excited. Maybe he was a wizard, she told herself. Maybe. Her dad and mother were looking hesitant to answer. Her mother wore a defiant look on her face while her dad shuffled from on one foot to the other. Lily captured the man's attention by waving at him. Her green eyes sparkled excitedly at the prospect of this man.

We are looking for platform 9 3/4 , would you, sir, know where we might find this?"She asked politely . The man's face broke into a cheery grin and he extended his hand to her.

"My, my, first year at Hogwarts, I suppose? I thought so! My name is David Finnegan; my son goes to Hogwarts too. What might your name be?"He asked, his eyes twinkling. Lily gave a whoop of joy. Petunia perked up at the mention of Hogwarts and came and held Lily's hand proudly. Lily's dad gave a sigh of relief and Alison's face looked pleased and a picture of peaceful beauty again.

"Oh! This is so exciting! My name is Lily Evans, sir, this is my sister, Petunia, and my parents." She smiled. Mr. Finnegan shook hands with everyone and cracked a huge grin. To Lily, his face at that moment was one of picturesque beauty. She smiled bursting with relief and joy.

"Thank god you found us, we were thinking we were on a wild goose chase to send our little girl to some crazy magical land, this is too much!"Alison said smiling. Mr. Finnegan nodded understandingly.

"Thank you so much, we were the professor might appear to take us, we can't thank you enough."Mr. Evans said grinning and he grasped the Mr. Finnegan's hand. He nodded cheerfully. Petunia rushed towards him and grasped his hand with her tiny ones and looked up at him appealingly. Lily scowled at her little sister and put her hands up to her hips.

"Right there young lady, we better get you to the train as soon as possible, good thing you guys arrived early. We got another 20 minutes before departure, right along, follow me."He said looking at Lily with a smile on his face. Lily walked next to him holding her mother's hand. Mr. Evans pushed her trolley with her supplies. Mr. Finnegan walked to the huge brick wall separating platform 9 and 10. He gazed at Lily and smiled encouragingly. Lily gaped.

"Do we walk through that?"Lily asked her jaw hanging loose. The man let out a chuckle and nodded. He demonstrated as he magically disappeared into the wall. Petunia squealed as her eyes bulged out. Lily smiled coolly although she felt her stomach churn with excitement.

"Pet, get a grip over yourself, let's go! Let's go!" she cried out excitedly. She nodded slowly to herself and walked cautiously into the wall. A cold tingly feeling went through her. Magic. She grinned happily. She took in a deep breath and looked around. The platform was cluttered with people kissing parents and sibling goodbye. Trolleys were being pushed around, owls and cats were scattered everywhere. Lily tightened her hold on Petunia's tiny hands and took it all in. Alison's face was pale while her dad's eyes were bulging out. Mr Finnegan let out a chuckled at their expressions.

"Didn't think of it being like this did you? Well, Lily better get on her way, climb the train and all, i better be off, and my wife will poison my food otherwise. "He said chuckling to himself. Lily suddenly felt nervous and anxious to go. Her eyes started tearing up. She saw the back of Mr. Finnegan as he escaped the station through the wall. Her parents pushed the trolley towards the train. Printed on the train was: Hogwarts Express. Lily squealed with delight. She saw many people on the station looking as anxious as her, mirroring her surprise and turmoil of emotions. She turned around to gaze at her family. Petunia was bawling her eyes out. Mother was biting her lips trying to take everything in, but as she gazed at Lily, she felt a rush of warmth and her confidence return.

Her parents knelt on the ground to look her in the eyes, Petunia clung to mother's neck and looked sorrowfully at Lily.

"Lily dear, this is very different you know? We do not understand any of this, but you have to know we are so proud of you, Lily. We are very proud of you and we know you will do your best in this world." Her mother smiled at her sadly. She held Lily's hand and looked at her with affection. Lily bit her cheek and attempted to smile back.

"Yes, your mother is right, no matter what we are extremely proud of you, we know you can take care of yourself, but we all are going to miss you so much, write to us every week, teach us about this world too , Lily, my baby."Mr. Evans said his emerald eyes going misty. She rushed to ehr dad and hugged his tightly and broke into sobs.

"Daddy-I-I love you ve-ry much. "She sniffed. She hugged her tightly. Her mother kissed her cheek softly and gave her a warm hug. Petunia was fighting tears. Her face was red and blotchy.  
"Lily, come and get me! Lily I don't want you to leave!"She whispered hoarsely and gave her a fierce hug. Lily patted her sister on the back and smiled confidently.

"Don't worry, Pet, I'll talk to Dumbledore, I'll miss you so much, take care of everyone while I'm gone okay? And, Pet, write to me." She smiled through her tears. Petunia nodded solemnly. She turned around and looked bravely at her family. She turned around and faced the train and made her way towards the opening. She turned around and gave a final wave and jumped onto the train.

"Magic, wow, magic. "She mumbled to herself.

The inside of the train was grand. It was better than any train she had been on. It was divided into separate sections or compartments and as she saw many kids walked in with friends and sat down in those compartments. Lily looked around feeling insignificant and lonely. She took a breath in and walked along the corridor. As she walked a pair of girls, about her height were walking towards her, more like trying to walk past her. She smiled at them charmingly and they smiled back rather nervously. They stopped in their path and uncertainly tried to address her.

"Are you a first year student?"One of them asked. Lily nodded eagerly. Their smiles brightened.

One of the girls was rather short with short black hair. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and she had an intense and sincere smile on her face. Her eyelashes were thick and her olive skin was slightly flushed. She seemed the braver and most confident out of the two. The second girl was a meek blonde with sparkling blue eyes and a shy smile. She was however awkwardly tall with rather pale skin.

"My name is Maddy and this is Eva, what's your name?" the brown haired girl asked flashing a dazzling smile. Lily smiled back.  
"Lily Evans, at your service."She grinned. They stood in an awkward circle eyeing and sizing up each other when a pair of first year boys entered the corridor. One of the boys stood right behind Lily and cleared his throat loudly. The three girls jumped, startled as they gazed at the intruder. The boy was pretty tall, Lily though. He had a sleek mop of jet black hair that fell into his cold blue eyes. His skin was tanned with a healthy glow on his face. He had a huge arrogant grin on his face. He stood next to a meek looking boy who was dwarfed by the intense attraction to the dark haired boy. Lily frowned at his arrogant posture, his hands up at his waist, airiness and the pompous attitude.

"Yes?"Lily said glaring. The boy seemed put off and glared back. Lily unknowingly mimicked his stance. Maddy chuckled softly as she eyed of the boy.

"My name is Sirius Black, you guys first years?"He asked with a crooked grinning appearing on his face again. Maddy moved past Eva and stood next to Lily.

"Madison Atwood, Lily Evans and Eva Lovegood."Maddy said grinning at Sirius. He smiled warmly at them and moved slightly to show his meek companion.

"This is Peter."He stated. Peter grinned toothily. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled up and his wide chubby face gave him a comical expression. Lily suppressed a giggle. As Lily looked past the pair, she saw two others walk up with a determined look on their faces. They watched Sirius's back and then tapped him on the shoulder. Maddy, at that precise moment, pulled at my arm, signalling for us to get a compartment while we could. We walked to the nearest empty one and slipped into it. Lily sat next to Maddy while Eva took the seat in front. She promptly reached for a book and flipped a few pages before she started reading with an intense expression on her face. Maddy looked at Lily, her eyes dancing excitedly. Lily smiled despite herself, all was forgotten, her parents, her sister, her old life. It seemed like she had known this girl for ages, with her easy flow of talk, charming smile and wildness. Lily suddenly was looking forward to Hogwarts very much.

There had been an announcement for all the kids to change into their robes. Lily struggled with hers while Maddy stood, ready to go. She was jumping all over, talking the randomest things. Lily took no notice of her and pulled her robes on finally.

"Earth to Lily!"Maddy squealed. Lily grinned back waving at her.

"Well what house do you want to be in?"Maddy asked. Lily shrugged. Dumbledore had said something about houses. Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you end up being, don't be a Hufflepuff, all a bunch of wusses."She declared. I chuckled.

"What's wrong with people who are in it, really?"I said fake glaring at her. She grinned back.

"Nothing, they are just push overs you know, nice and nice and soft and stuff. "She said smirking. Eva looked up from her book at glared at Maddy.

"My parents were Hufflepuffs."She said annoyed. Maddy looked shocked and guilty.

"Yeah, Maddy, don't be discriminatory!"Lily said fake annoyed again. Maddy winked at me but looked solemn for the rest of the trip. I grabbed a chocolate frog from Maddy's pocket and bit into it. She glared at me horrified.

"_Excuse me! _I don't remembering offering you my frog!"She said tapping her heel to the floor. She gave a sly smile and bit into it again. Maddy looked put off and stuck her tongue at me.

"Sorry Maddikins, I won't do it again, but i think I'm addicted to these frogs!" Lily said grinning. Maddy huffed again. Eva suddenly stood up and looked at them with an annoyed expression on her face and walked out. Lily gaped. Maddy snorted unceremoniously.

"What's up her butt?"Maddy asked thoughtfully. Lily shoved her slightly and looked horrified. Maddy shrugged. Lily peeked out the compartment and saw the meek blonde girl walk away.

She turned to look at Maddy with accusing eyes.

"What was that for Madison?"Lily asked. Maddy gaped at her astounded.

"Hey Lils, honestly, if she's going to be touchy, it's really her problem. I've told her that several times." Maddy said loudly. Lily looked at her quizzically.

"Several times? Err... Maddy? You only met her today?"Lily asked confused. Maddy stared at her.

"Wrong again Lils, she's my childhood friend, she's a bit of the jealous type, don't worry, but yeah, I've known her for ages, but yeah, she's no fun."Maddy said grinning. Lily looked appalled.

"Maddy, that is no way to treat your _childhood _friend!"Lily groaned. Maddy sighed and looked away.

"Hey Lils, you won't understand, alright? Just drop it. Maybe I'll tell you one day." She said sighing again. Lily glared at her before biting into her frog. Then she cracked a grin at Maddy.

The Great Hall was roaring with the older students chatting away. The floating candles in the sky were beautiful. Lily and Maddy held hands and gaped at the sight. The first years huddled together looking shyly at the older students as they walked past the house tables. Lily eyed them cautiously as she followed old Professor McGonagall. All the first years huddled under neath the podium upon which Professor Dumbledore stood upon. He gazed at them with his twinkling kind blue eyes. Lily wondered if he had been a Hufflepuff. He broke into a speech and as captivating his voice was, Lily drifted off. She felt the nervous jumble in her stomach and she felt her hands go clammy. She gazed at Maddy who was constantly moving anxiously. Lily bit her lips and inwardly groaned.

"... the sorting hat shall begin its introduction." Dumbledore concluded. Lily looked at Maddy puzzled. Maddy shrugged. Professor McGonagall arrived holding a hat with a distinct human like look on it. Suddenly it broke out into a song. Lily's heart stopped for a second as she and many of the first years gaped at the hat.

The hat was singing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends;  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Lily left out the breath she was holding. She shot a dazed smile at Maddy. She shuffled towards Maddy.

"A singing hat, what did you know?"Lily commented. Maddy nodded and gulped as she stared at the hat. Dumbledore approached the podium again. He swept his knowing eyes over them. Maybe he might have been in Ravenclaw, Lily thought.

"And now, let the sorting _begin!" _He announced. The hall broke into a collection of cheers, wolf whistles and shrieks. Professor McGonagall stood next to the chair where the Sorting Hat was placed.

"Alright, I shall call out your name, you will step up and place the hat over your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."She said glancing sternly at them. Lily gulped.

"Madison Atwood!"

Maddy looked at me, her eyes bludging out. She moved over to me slightly.

"Figures, I hate having my first letter as an A, very inconvenient. "She said drily under her breath. Lily grinned as the tension eased up. Maddy walked over confidently to the chair and sat down. After a few moments, when the tension hung in the air, the hat's facial expression seemed to decide.

"Gryffindor!" a huge cheer from the Gryffindor table erupted. Maddy flashed me a content grin and walked off to her table. Lily gulped.

"Sirius Black!" Lily flashed him a smile encouragingly when his eyes met hers. He nodded curtly at his fellow companions and sat in the seat.

"Gryffindor!"The hat yelled. Sirius walked coolly towards his table.

"Sam Carlton."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lily Evans!"McGonagall voice demanded Lily's attention. She looked up feverishly. She took in a deep breath and stalked up sulking. She sat down on the seat which was quite comfortable. The hat was placed onto her head. Suddenly, Lily felt herself hyperventilating. She twiddled with her thumb and bit her lip trying to wait for the decision. Instead a voice appeared in her head.

"Lily Evans, where to put you." the hat murmured. Lily looked shocked.

"A bright girl who would achieve her potential in Ravenclaw, but also a kind hearted girl who seeks to make others happy, but also a brave and courageous heart. No, no, Slytherin might be the way to go, you are cunning and ruthless when you need to be but success seems to be the most in Gryffindor. Mmmm. GRYFFINDOR!"the hat announced. Lily slopped in her chair feeling giddy. The Gryffindor table cheered as she made her way down and sat next to Maddy and Sirius. Maddy's eyes were gleaming as she gave her a hug.

"So proud of you,"she whispered smiling. Lila squealed in delight and earned a tight hug from Sirius. The hall went quiet again. The next name was about to be read out.

"Matthew Finnegan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

And so the list went. Lily closed her eyes peacefully. She thought about Petunia's face, as she looked up astonished at Lily's magical abilities. She thought of her dad's twinkling emerald eyes that looked at her with pride written all over his face. She thought of her mom's calm friendship and companionship. She sighed. Her heart ached for home but she felt like she belonged for the first time as she sat looking at the massive Great Hall and Dumbledore's knowing eyes studying each and every one of them.

"Eva Longbottom!" Lily glanced up as she saw the sour yet sweet blonde shuffle up with her head down. Maddy was watching her intently. Lily felt her face got pink as she recalled the last time they conversed with Eva.

"Hufflepuff!"Lily glanced at Eva in despair. Maddy chuckled silently next to her with a scornful look on her face.

"Well, we saw that coming didn't we?"Maddy stated. Lily looked onto the podium not answering.

"James Potter!" Lily watched a wiry, tall boy with round glasses walk up. His strides were long and he swung his arms confidently. He sat down on the chair and twiddled with his thumbs.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out immediately. James stood up and grinned cheekily and waved at the Gryffindor table that were erupting with bottled up excitement. Lily found herself yelling with Sirius and Maddy, caught up in the heat of the moment. James walked right past her and sat next to Sirius. He turned around and smiled at everyone who congratulated him.

It seemed like forever before all the seventy or so kids got sorted into their houses, but once it was done, after a brief speech by the enticing Dumbledore, the food appeared. Lily gaped. Her stomach grumbled. Maddy and her cracked and huge grin and started piling their plates with the many varieties of food. Sirius was chugging away a goblet of juice or whatever. The table was filled with chatter, excitement and plenty of eating. Lily noticed Peter seated across her next to a mysterious looking boy with wild brown curls. Maddy has piled her plate up to her chin.

"Looking at that, it seems to me that you haven't been fed for over a week!"Lily exclaimed. Maddy choked on her water and reached for her throat gagging. She grinned cheekily and continued munching away. Lily rolled her eyes and took a bite of her lasagne.

We walked up a series of stairs, Lily frowned as she attempted to memorise the path to their dormitory. She let out a sigh and followed the prefect.

"Alright, gather around first- years. This is your dormitory, and adjacent to the common room we have your beds and belongings. Your sleeping arrangements have been decided for you as of such but you can however change them in a few weeks time. The password to enter the Gryffindor dormitory changes every few months to keep away invaders and our first password is going to be Quidditch. Got that? Don't forget it and don't tell any other person about it. Okay follow me."Sarah Redfern stated. The first years nodded. She whispered the password to the fat lady, who mumbled her greetings and let them all in.

The common room was exquisite. It was decorated with red and gold walls, with couches the colour of red or gold. In fact, everything in the whole common room was red and gold. Lily gasped. Sirius was grinning along with James Potter. Sarah smiled at their astonished faces.

"Well to the right is the girls dorm and to the left is the guys dorm, so go unpack, have fun!"she chanted. The first years broke into a trot and spread, examining every inch of the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Maddy went to view the sleeping arrangements and found that they were in the same room. They squealed as they grabbed each other and jumped up and down. Sirius and James with Peter walked towards them.

"Hey there Maddy, Lily, this is my friend James Potter. Pretty cool common room huh?"Sirius said grinning uncomfortably at the girls.

"Yeah, this is amazing!"Lily said grinning. James was staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes and his mouth slightly open. Lily looked away from his gaze.

"Lily Evans right?"Potter asked awkwardly as he ran his hands through his messy mop of hair. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Did you know that your hair camouflages in this room?"He asked with his eyes wide open. Lily scowled at him. Maddy gaped, even Sirius looked stunned. Peter let out a loud laugh. Lily turned on her heels and walked towards the dorm. Maddy followed her looking confused.

"What? What did I say?"James asked confused to Sirius. Sirius doubled over laughing.

"Potter, you sure got a lot to work on. Rule number 1, never comment on a girl's hair unless you were complimenting it."He said wiping his eyes. James scowled.

"But I was complimenting it?" He stated awkwardly. Sirius shrugged and walked away.


	2. Unexpected meeting

_Author's Note: __Heyaaaa readers!! Yup, at the moment it's only 1 chapter long but now it is going to be 2 chapters long WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm going to promise you guys, if you keep reading I'll keep publishing... I really hope you like it. Peace xoxo_

_P.S All characters belong to the beloved J.K Rowling_

The first year- Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs lined up on the Quidditch field. Lily glanced up and down the row trying to find the disappeared Madame Hooch. The old flying professor appeared to Lily's right with a stern look imprinted for life on her face. Lily gulped.

"Alright, first- years! This is your first Quidditch lesson, and it won't be your last. This is a sport that requires agility, endurance, guts and most of all skills. Some of you will be good at it while most of you will be downright horrible, but I expect you to learn and try." She stated as she paced up and down the lines of students. Her cold eyes looked at each face adding emphasis to her words.

"Alright, this here," she held up a broomstick. "Is a broomstick, you ride it and fly in Quidditch."

Lily let out a sly smile to herself as she visualised witches flying on a broomstick. Maybe some of that folklore had basis after all. Maddy looked at her quizzically.

"Alright, first years, stand on the left side of your broom and say _up!_ No one is leaving until they get the basics right."

Lily frowned and called for her broom. Maddy's face was full of confidence as she called for hers.

"Up god damn it!"Lily yelled to her broom. The broom bounced on the grass but hardly moved anywhere closer to her outstretched hands. James Potter was two students down to her left. He was watching her with a coy smile on his face, Lily looked away annoyed.

"Hey Lily Evans! This is how you do it." He called out. Lily turned to him and stared. He put his hand out and called for it. The broom flew to his hands smoothly. James turned around to smile at her. Sirius was patting him on the back after he got his broom to come to him. Lily scowled and turned to Maddy who had managed to get hers to fly to her as well.

"This stupid thing won't come to me!" Lily hissed. Maddy smiled sympathetically. Her eyes widened as she saw past Lily and then a coy smile almost identical to James appeared on her face. Lily turned around swiftly only to smack right into James Potter's chest. Lily groaned and stepped back.

"Have you got it yet Lily?"He asked running his hands through his hair. Lily scowled and stepped next to her broom to demonstrate her incompetency.

"Up!"Lily yelled. The broom did not move an inch. She groaned in despair. James smiled at her and took her place next to her broom.

"Now Lily, to get your broom to come to you, you have got to show it that you are in control, you know? Be confident and firm with your broom and it'll know you're the boss. Right now, Lily, you are not the boss."He said emphatically. Lily frowned at him.

"Potter, firstly, it is not a living thing, secondly, I don't need your help, and thirdly, please don't grace me with your presence."Lily spitted, her pale face going red. James looked back furiously as his face flushed. Sirius grabbed his arm to lead him away.

"Look here, EVANS, I was just trying to help. Magic is a living thing Evans, but you wouldn't know that would you? Anything graced with magic has a mind of its own; you'll do good to remember that."James said furiously. Maddy's jaw fell open and Lily fought to fight the tears that were ready to fall.

"James Potter! You are a Gryffindor damn it, you don't chivalrously put her down because she's a muggle- born? You might as well be a bloody Slytherin!"Maddy yelled, her cool broken. James coloured slightly. Maddy's eyes flashed furiously. Even Sirius looked pretty pissed at him.

"Guys, forget it, it's between James and I."Lily mumbled. James looked up astonished. Maddy seemed put off and turned away.

'First years! Get back in line! What is going on? We are learning Quidditch, not socialising!"Madame Hooch snorted. James and Sirius retreated next to Peter. Lily stared at the broom determined.

"Up!" she commanded the broom. It flew smoothly into her hands. Lily gasped. Madame Hooch turned to her with a small smile on her face.

"Well done Miss Evans! Well done!"She praised. Lily blushed and watched James with the corner of her eye. Control and command the magic, got it, Potter.

"Well this has taken far too long, tomorrow; we have theory about Quidditch and then a lesson on mounting and controlling the broom." she explained.

"Alright, go and stack them in the broom closet, go!"

Lily doodled on a piece of paper and she heard Professor Flitwick ramble on about Charms. She inwardly groaned. Magic didn't seem as exciting as it sounded before.

"Well, now students, you all have a feather I suppose? Okay, that's good; we will learn our first charm which is levitating a feather. Now repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa, repeat after me again, Wingardium Leviosa, okay good, now this is how you move your wand."

Lily looked up suddenly interested. It was the first time they used their wand for any spell work. She bubbled with enthusiasm. She practiced the swish and flick, mimicking Professor Flitwick.

She stared intently at her unicorn core, 9 ½ inches wand. She gave a bright smile and swished it as she incanted Wingardium Leviosa. She pointed it at the feather and flicked. The Feather hovered over the desk about a metre high and wavered with the energy. Lily's eyes widened.

She controlled the feather higher up in the air. She then gently lowered it onto the desk with a satisfied smile on her face. A sudden eruption occurred in the Hufflepuff half of the room. Eva Longbottom was gaping at her burning feather. When Lily looked up, the dwarf like professor Flitwick was intently studying her, ignoring the burning feather. Lily looked away embarrassed.

Maddy was struggling with her feather which hovered 3 inches off the desk and fell back down.

"Bloody feather!"Maddy cursed. Lily chuckled and Maddy glared at her.

"Swish and flick Miss Atwood swish and flick!"Lily said laughing. Maddy stuck her tongue out.

The bell rang and Lily rushed to stuff her textbook and feather in her bag. Her stomach grumbled. She shoved the textbook in and followed Maddy out of class.

"Fooooood!"Maddy groaned dramatically. Lily nodded. Eva walked past with a meek looking brunette. Maddy stared intensely at her back.

"Well, you going to make up with her or not?" Lily asked. Maddy shrugged and walked faster.

"Hey, Maddy? You know James right? Why did you get so mad at him, really? What does Slytherin got anything to do with this?"Lily asked biting her lip. Maddy stared at.

"Let's get some food first, I'll explain then! Race you, last one who gets to great Hall is a vegetable."Maddy said breaking into a run. Lily gasped and ran after her racing figure.

Gasping for breath, Maddy and Lily sat on the table piling food onto their plates. People piled in and sat at the table, eating, equally, if that was possible, ravenously. Lily bit into her roast beef and sighed contently.

"I will marry whoever makes these foods, honestly."Lily said sighing again. Maddy cracked up laughing.

"Well, fancy Lily Evans marrying Hogwarts elves!"Maddy said laughing. Lily looked confused.

"Elves?"

"Yeah, Lilykins, House Elves, they clean Hogwarts, they cook, they are small little, ugly yet cute brutes, sometimes, just pain in the ass."

"Uhuh... I want one... yum food."

"Do you still want to know about before?"Maddy asked her face going serious again.

"Yeah, sure, spill the beans."

"Well, Lily, you are a muggle- born, which means you are well, from a non- magical background. Most of the magical community hold half bloods or muggle –borns. Half bloods being part pureblood and muggle- born. There's a war raging, Lily, outside Hogwarts, there is constant fear. There is a huge war between Muggle- borns and Purebloods. Most purebloods believe that muggle-borns are corrupting the magical race, and soon we will be eradicated. They want to get rid of Muggle-borns and to tell you the truth; the magical community you have come into is dangerous at the moment, Lily."Maddy whispered hoarsely. Her eyes were filled with fear. She bit her lip. Lily waited for her go on.

"Lily, believe are disappearing, dying because the DeathEaters, who are a bunch of purebloods supporting the massacre of muggle-borns are terrorising muggle communities and killing muggle-borns, it is dreadful, Lily! He-who-must-not-be- named, is the bloody mastermind, he strikes in the darkness, killing people. The only thing stopping him for taking over Hogwarts is Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the only, the one and only, obstacle in his path before he can dominate the magical community. People like you are living in constant fear, half my family, Lily, are Muggle Borns who have married into the family, and they are in hiding, Lily." Maddy whispered.

Lily gulped but she felt her anger take over. She bit her lip and looked around angrily.

"So you are telling me, that people like me are being killed because of their blood? Because they believe our blood in not pure enough and we don't deserve magic?"Lily asked haughtily. Maddy stared at her but nodded slowly. Lily banged her fist on the table. People around her turned to stare at the red head but she was busily chomping on her food.

Lily suddenly turned around after several minutes and stared at Maddy.

"What about Slytherins? How do they fit into all this?"Lily demanded. Maddy chewed her food slowly.

"Most of the Slytherin are from pureblood families, many believe that they are Death Eaters in the making. Even in Hogwarts, there is danger, Lily. Just be careful who you trust."Maddy concluded.

"This is bloody perfect! I suppose Potter is a pureblood as well, looking down upon poor little Lily." She exclaimed furiously. Maddy gave her a bitter smile.

"Lily, not every pureblood family support this, have faith. The Potter family are mostly Aurors, people who fight against the DeathEaters. I was surprised as to why James said that, I doubt he meant anything close to that. I've known their family for ages, they are good people."

Lily turned away unbelievingly. She played with her food as she pondered.

"The Longbottoms are purebloods too, they don't support this cruelty, but they don't fight against it either. The Weasleys are a major blood traitor family as well."Maddy added softly. I nodded.

The girls slowly chewed on their food, lost in thought. Lily shuddered out of silent fear.

Lily got up from the Gryffindor table and excused herself. She gently waved at Maddy and walked away. She had been at Hogwarts for about a month now and had finally settled in there. It was a wonderful place, as far as she was concerned. She loved everything about it. The weather was always nice and cool; the panorama was amazing, with it green rolling hills, the glistening lake. Inside Hogwarts, it was warm and cosy, a bit dark, but quite nice. Lily loved the library, she loved the fact that it had books stocked in about everything in the world, both muggle and non-muggle. She loved to borrow books from the angry French librarian and read about the history of the magic world, and to her it seemed like a strange fictional story involving Giants, elves, goblins and wizards.

Lily walked about the stairs to the Owlery. As she reached up top, she saw Severus Snape. She gawked at him, with a strange sense of familiarity. He turned his greasy head to face her. His eyes were blood shot and his face was pale.

"Lily Evans?"He asked almost gently. She nodded trying to place him. Then it hit her. He lived down her street and she's seen him spying on her and Pet. Her eyes brightened. He looked around cautiously and then gave her a meek smile.

"Severus Snape, right? You live down my street! You used to spy on me and Pet!"She accused him jokingly. He looked away sheepishly.

"You look pretty, Lily. I didn't think you would remember me."He said sadly. She stepped towards him with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I do remember, what house are you in?"Lily asked gazing at his uniform but there was an absence of a house colour. He pulled out a green scarf from his bag and showed it to her hesitantly. Lily stiffed and flushed a little.

"Slytherin, huh? Do you- do you like it there?"She asked stuttering. He nodded.

"It's the best, Lily."He said grinning as he slicked his greasy black hair back. Lily smiled despite herself. It felt good to see someone that took her back to her muggle life. It felt good to be reminded. She slowly walked past him and tied a letter to her owl, Mystik. The creamy own with a brown crown on its head chirped and flew off. She turned to face Snape awkwardly. He was still staring at her obviously. Lily turned away from his gaze and blushed.

"You know, during the sorting, I was sort of hoping you'd get put into Slytherin." He admitted softly. Lily looked up startled. Snape was blushing. Her heart gave a leap.

"Don't they hate muggles in your house?"She uttered sharply. She looked up dismayed. She hit her head with the back on her hand and looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean that, sorry." she gushed. Snape shook his head.

"Nah it's alright, no, we all don't want to kill muggles, Lily, it's a great house, we are just made to look evil, we really aren't, Lily! Slytherin is a great house! We are just tainted because he-who-must-not-be-named was a Slytherin."He added softly. He looked at her intensely. Lily looked away embarrassed. He shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

"I came to send a letter to mother and Pet." She stated trying to cover the awkward silence.

"I never really liked your sister."Snape said. Lily frowned at him.

"I'll see you around Severus," she said awkwardly. He nodded and floated down the stairs and Lily stared at his retreating figure. His cloak floated behind his, giving him a bat- like appearance. Lily smiled at that comparison and walked nimbly down the stairs as well.


End file.
